


Всего лишь сказка

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, adventures through time and space, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Но несколько дней назад я взял твой след.— Но как? Мы же прошли сквозь гору.— Вирджиния, я бы последовал за тобой даже сквозь само время.





	Всего лишь сказка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824796) by [shiniestqueen (sparrowinsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/shiniestqueen). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Беты - GRAFENONE, Pasht.

**1**

Известно, что волки временами склонны преувеличивать.  
Лишь немного! Самую капельку! Он не лгал. Волк действительно может учуять её за многие мили, может отследить по запаху её путь многомесячной давности, пройти по её следам с такой же лёгкостью, с какой отвлекал пастушек.  
Откуда ему было знать, что она воспримет его слова буквально? В самом прямом смысле буквально, именно так, как он сказал, хотя он совсем не имел в виду именно это. Он, скорее... эффектно преувеличил.  
Да и в самом-то деле, ну кто станет прыгать навстречу заклинанию?

**2**

Он не виноват. Совершенно. Но разве это имело значение? Его прекрасная возлюбленная в гневе ужасна, как настоящая волчица — разве что, может, капельку менее кровожадна — и точно убьёт его. Как только он её найдёт. Возможно, его плану требовался какой-нибудь отвлекающий манёвр. Что-нибудь, что так осчастливит её (когда он её найдёт) что она забудет про все вызванные им неприятности.  
Он раздумывает (недолго) о романтичном жесте, затем сам же отвергает идею; нет смысла повторять свои прошлые ошибки, хотя, честно говоря, романтический ужин оценить бы стоило, так нелегко его было устроить...

**3**

Вся проблема на самом деле в том, что люди в Десятом Королевстве ну совершенно не следят за своей магией.  
Нигде в Девяти Королевствах такое не осталось бы без внимания. Как минимум приставили бы каких-нибудь стражников в вычурной униформе с золотыми шнурками, установили бы проклятие на входе, что-нибудь в этом духе.  
И в конце концов выясняется, что этот парень даже не волшебник.  
Чёрт, Волк всего-то хотел попросить немного ему помочь, и он чуть голову ему не оторвал.  
Хотя... эта нора действительно ужасно большая.  
Нет, Вирджиния его точно прибьёт.

**4**

Он раздумывает (и того меньше) о том, чтобы наведаться к Тони. Он бы её отлично отвлёк, единственный человек в истории вселенной, который может принять её гнев лучше него, но сама мысль о Тони, путешествующем по времени, ужасает.  
Бедному времени и одного Волка с лихвой хватит.  
Ох, Вирджиния будет в ярости, но он не виноват.  
Правда, на самом деле виновата тут лишь она сама. Нечего встревать между людьми, которые кидают друг в друга магией.  
По крайней мере, можно было бы благоразумно затеряться в прошлом Девяти Королевств — в их-то истории есть смысл.

**5**

След остывает к тому времени, как начинают появляться замки.  
След остывает, как и пыл Волка.  
Он переходит к панике.  
Его поведению нет оправданий, и он совсем не хотел становиться причиной начала охоты на ведьм.  
Иногда волкам нужно растревожить кровь, чтоб заработала голова, вот и всё.  
И, может, из-за того, как похоже это время было на его дом. Ну, на куда более грязную версию его дома, и говорящую на неизвестном ему языке. Ему просто необходимо было выйти и немножко повыть на луну.  
Глупый Волк, не видит дальше носа.

**6**

Это непростительно. След, остывший недели назад. Если бы он чуть лучше присмотрелся, то понял бы, что она сделала, в ту же секунду, как попал сюда.  
Умная Вирджиния. Дай этой девушке точку опоры, и она превратит твоё волшебное зеркало в межпространственный портал.  
Умная и опасная. Волк широко улыбается от гордости. Ещё эти мысли здорово горячат кровь, но об этом он промолчит — пока не вернёт её домой и не убедится, что с ней и малышом всё в порядке, а потом отправится назад и разорвёт на кусочки каждого, кто косо на неё посмотрел.

**7**

Что его беспокоит — так это как зеркало там вообще оказалось.  
Может, его тревога вызвана памятью о путешествии с Тони, Вирджинией и Его Собачьим Величеством.  
Конечно, более внимательный волк заметил бы злую королеву куда раньше, но не судите строго, он безумно переволновался, и идти по следу не так легко, особенно перескакивая через время и королевства в разных измерениях.  
Иногда не грех остановиться на секунду, принюхаться к запаху баранины. Или закусить ею, в данном случае.  
Так что это простительно, если его в процессе вдруг оглушают заклинанием. Так ведь?

**8**

Ладно, в итоге это она спасает его.  
Кто-то более гордый мог бы принять это как удар по самолюбию. Волк же одаривает её своей лучшей, счастливейшей улыбкой, которая наверняка не теряет своего шарма лишь из-за того, что он висит вниз головой.  
Или, судя по её скрещённым рукам и поднятой брови, всё же теряет.  
— Последовал бы сквозь само время, значит?  
Волк пожимает плечами, или по крайней мере, пытается, потому что сделать это, вися вниз головой, непросто.  
— Потерял тебя в зеркале. Ох, спусти меня вниз, пожалуйста.  
— Надо бы тебя здесь оставить, — говорит она, но всё-таки улыбается и делает, как он просит.

**9**

Требуется время, чтобы заставить зеркало заработать. Его Вирджиния, конечно, умница, но самодельное межпространственное зеркало всё же остаётся, и это самое главное, самодельным.  
И Волк, конечно, может помогать ей в чём-то, имея чуть больше опыта в области магии, но, эй, кто будет спорить с убивающей злых королев и спасающей Волков в беде принцессой вроде неё? Особенно (он в жизни не скажет этого вслух, потому что даже он не настолько бестактен, случались у него моменты позора, но до уровня Тони ему, слава богу, далеко) когда её практически разрывает от материнских гормонов.

**10**

Конечно, когда они возвращаются домой, выясняется, что Вирджиния натворила в истории его мира не меньше дел, чем он — в её.  
Спустя три дня взаимных поддразниваний он всё же упоминает о том безумном человеке с волшебной машиной, которую ему, вероятно, не стоило трогать.  
Он ждёт, что она разозлится, но вместо этого Вирджиния лишь смеётся и рассказывает ему кое-что из истории Десятого Королевства.  
Его негодования хватает на час или два. У них впереди ещё неделя до того, как заработает заклинание, и есть куда более приятные способы её провести.

**Долго и счастливо**

В Девяти Королевствах есть сказка про волка, который последовал за своей любовью сквозь само время. Никто в неё не верит. Откуда бы он взял магию? Кроме того, все знают, как безрассудны волки. Бедняга наверняка бы наломал уйму дров.  
Все согласны, что это всего лишь сказка, выдуманная история с моралью — если бы ещё только кто-нибудь знал, в чём эта мораль.  
И даже если бы она была правдой — кто мог бы любить своего избранника настолько сильно, чтобы последовать за ним сквозь время и пространство?  
Да. Всего лишь сказка. 

**Author's Note:**

> (плюсик всем, кто понял, что сделал Волк)


End file.
